Take On Me
"Take On Me" by a-ha is featured on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now. Dancer ''Just Dance 3 The dancer is a young man with purple hair. He is wearing a golden bandanna, a red and blue varsity jacket, black pants, and black and blue shoes. The dancer also smiles for the entire routine, which is rare. 'Just Dance Now' His remake showcases him in a darker shade, and his face is no longer as visible. Takeonme coach 1@2x.png|Original Takeonme coach 1 big.png|Just Dance Now'' Background The background is red, blue, and purple, in a circular gradient. In the middle are some slow spinning triangles, which are white and are briefly transparent. Around are some white flashing lights and slow steaming smoke. The reflection of the score gauges and the dancer are seen on the floor. Gold Move Classic Gold Move: Spin in a counterclockwise direction with your arms open out. TakeOnMeGM.png|Only Gold Move Mashup: Gold Move: Throw both of your arms out. (Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go) TOMMUGM01.png|Only Gold Move Mashup Take On Me has an unlockable Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers (no repeats) *''Take On Me'' (JD3) *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (JD2) *''Crazy Christmas'' (JD2) *''Hey Ya'' (JD2) *''Dagomba'' (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Take On Me ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca * Rock Lobster Trivia * The dancer smiles for the whole routine, similar to the dancers from Price Tag and Birthday. *The dancer's face is very visible. *''Just Dance 2014'''s ''Feel This Moment'' by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera samples a part of this song. *This song's Mashup, along with ''Baby One More Time'''s Mashup, only features coaches from four different songs, meaning they are the Mashups with the fewest different coaches in the entire game series. *In the Mashup's icon in the specials menu, the dancer for Crying Blood can be seen, but she doesn't appear in the Mashup. **She may have been used because the Mashup only features four different dancers, and the Mashup icons on Just Dance 3 show five panels. ** However, on the Xbox 360, she is replaced by Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (who actually makes an appearance in the Mashup). * The Mashup only features male dancers, making it the first all-male Mashup. The second such Mashup was It's My Birthday's Mashup in ''Just Dance 2015'', followed by the Mashups of You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''and ''Macarena on the same game. * The dancer resembles the one from Forget You. * The dancer appears in the background of Teenage Dream on a poster. * In the Mashup, the Gold Move done with Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go was not originally a Gold Move. Additionally, Dagomba's original gold move was removed. * In Just Dance 3, the dancer swirls away in a circle at the end of the routine. This is not the case with Just Dance Now. Instead, he turns black and the whole scene fades away. Gallery tom.PNG takeonmebuh.png|Take On Me Takeonme.jpg|Take On Me (Remake) Takeonmemashup.png|Take On Me (Mashup) Takeonmedancercoach.png takeonme-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms takeonme.png|The Remade Coach takemeonposter.png|The Take On Me dancer on a poster in Teenage Dream take on me beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram takeonme_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:A-ha - Take On Me (Official Video) File:Take_On_Me_-_A-Ha_Just_Dance_3 File:Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Take On Me File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Take_On_Me_5* Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:80's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited